In order to debug client issues in a wireless network, there's a general need for packet sniffing. For wired clients, this is handled by port mirroring or using hubs.
Wireless clients typically use sniffers near an access point to capture sessions, but this is inconvenient, inaccurate, and may be unavailable if data is encrypted. For example, there is typically guesswork when matching probes and access points, and capturing encrypted packets in the clear is difficult or impossible using standard prior art techniques. A sniffer is typically needed at each access point. Embedded analysis for intrusion detection is limited because the switch is busy forwarding packets.
Raw 802.11 packet capture is not sufficient for wireless debug. It's also useful to see information from the radio including channel, signal strength, etc. The Prism header adds this info for a local wireless interface. Tazmen Sniffer Protocol (TZSP) adds this info to 802.11 packets from a remote probe. TZSP is typically used for remote monitoring devices used for intrusion detection.
A remote probe with TZSP will capture all info required for network debug, but it's not practical to deploy a probe next to each access point when debugging a roaming client. Also, the RF environment of two adjacent devices is not identical.
Packet protocol decode of 802.11 packets including TZSP is widely available. Ethereal® and Wildpackets Airopeek® are popular solutions.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.